Christmas Yagredin Music Festival 01
Christmas Yagredin Music Festival 01, often referred as CYMF 01, was the debut edition of the Christmas Yagredin Music Festival. The edition was held in Aquilana, Pluviøterra as it was chosen as the host country. Janet Devlin was selected as the presenter of the event. Twenty-two countries participated in the first edition, all of them being debutants as it was the first edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Yagredin Brodcasting Union (YBU). Among the founding countries were Anteera, Astenau, Aythmos and Zhavina, Casacolburg, Cyncordia, Deltascape Ω-Type, Dsôn Ílios, Eiwora, Harukona, Hrojistan, Kaechyeodae, Mirtylanzea, Pluviøterra, Ryza, Saint Khalia, Skaarvaag, Sunlit Sands, Vulpihjel, Woodvale, Yaranesia, Ynaiven and Zarjaia. The recap has been published on the 10th of december, while the results were shown on the 27th of december 2017. The winner of the edition was Skaarvaag with the song "E Ngrirë" performed by Elhaida Dani, which scored 122 points, twenty-two points over the runner-up, Yaranesia with 100 points and the song "One More Sleep" from Leona Lewis. The top 3 complete made Aythmos and Zhavina with Eleni Foureira's song "2017 S'Agapo" with an amount of 84 points. Mirtylanzea received only 22 points and was therefore the last place of the first edition. Rules Every special edition is named as that because only a certain type of songs is allowed to take part in this event. For the Christmas Yagredin Music Festival the rules are as it follows. The song has either to be Christmas themed, for example about Christmas itself, presents or anything alike. Allowed are every artists existing, from a very young age to a really old one. Also songs from the J/ESC national finals are fine. Also allowed are cover songs from famous Christmas themed songs. But only one cover can be used once the edition. Not allowed are J/ESC songs itself and songs that already took part in the YMF main event. Also not allowed are songs that are about themes like snow, cold winters or something in this way. The songs are checked by a certain commision, which discuss the acceptability of each song. Languages To mark the versality of Yagredin, each edition has a language table to get an overview over the languages. Running Order The offical running order for the show was decided by the YBU to make the show as exciting as possible and to have the maximum of excitement in the show. The show was opened by Woodvale, finishing 14th and it was closed by Dsôn Ílios, taking the 18th place. Meaning that the opening act finished in the mid-table, while the closing position finished in the bottom 5 this edition. Participants With twenty-two countries, there were also twenty-two artists debuting in the history of the YMF. We are deviding between men, women and groups. This edition had 12 female participants and only 2 male participant. Furthermore the edition had 9 groups. The percentages for the distribution are 52% woman, 39% groups and only 9% men. Returning Artists Results Twenty-two countries participated in the final, with all of the participating countries had to cast in their vote. Voting Grid To ensure that every vote was counted correctly, the YBU is publishing every voting grid of the certain edition after the end of it. So every country can take a look into the voting and knows who they did vote and who did vote for them. Official Videos